


The Hunting Hut

by Wuffbert



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Demon!Dean, Gay Sex, Hunting cabin, Kitchen Sex, Kitchen counter, M/M, No shame, Oral, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut is all I write these days, Top!Castiel, Tresspassing, angel!cas - Freeform, bottom!Dean, porn without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuffbert/pseuds/Wuffbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is now a demon, but that doesn't stop his craving for the blue eyes angel in a dirty trench coat. The demon's sinful mouth is corrupting Castiel into some not so holy ways as they meet up once again to take out all their frustrations on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunting Hut

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know another Destiel smut. That's all I write these days. I promise something different will come your way at some point, but not be afraid to share your opinions. Feedback is welcome. <3

He was a mere metre away, the demon that was, and them soulless eyes reflected the tense angel’s expression. Dean Winchester stalked, with his usual effortless grace, a whole circle around Castiel. The angel had not where to run, without his grace it was unable to just disappear and with Dean so close to him, there was no chance of escaping. The more he thought about running, the more hope he lost, even before Dean had become a demon, without his juice, Dean was always able to get the angel exactly where he wanted him, this trick had only been enhanced with the new demonic properties the ex-hunter now held.

It was the eyes that had taken the longest for Cas to adjust too, the never ending blackness haunted the angel slightly as it was a reminded that the man he used to admire was no longer really there, however on occasions, when Dean was trying, them haunted green orbs would make an appearance, allowing them to get by a little easier. Obviously Sam didn’t know that they still saw each other, the younger Winchester was adamant on saving his older brother, which Castiel understood, however sometimes I was like Dean wasn’t even gone, which made it hard for Cas’ not to love him. Naturally for the demon the relationship he still held with Castiel was purely about the sex, even if the small amount of humanity inside him still screamed to be released, for him to be able to love the angel like he once did, and failed to tell Cas about. Although the words were never really spoken, both men knew the others feelings for each other, even if they tried their best to hide it from everyone. Including themselves. 

In a breath Dean was pressing Castiel up against the cold, stone wall behind him. Their location was unknown to the angel as he had just appeared at Dean wish. That was a habit in which he couldn’t break, when Dean called, Castiel came. The demon’s lips were sculptured perfectly and hot as the set to work on Cas’ already clammy neck, causing his eyes to flutter closed slightly. With every suck and kiss Dean was able to take away every inch of the angel’s tension, sex was something that they both loved now and wasn’t likely to give up, not over petty rules. Dean’s hips held Castiel’s in place as his hands starting to roam the perfectly pale skin which was hidden under Cas’ shirt, making the angel shiver under his touch. It wasn’t long before all self control was thrown out of the window and Castiel was then threading his fingers through Dean’s short hair, yanking it slightly to gain access to the demon’s lips.

In a heated frenzy they were both pushed off the cool wall to another before Dean’s back hit the kitchen counter of a small hunting hut in which he had picked out for their little meeting. Being able to appear and disappear at his own will was a perk of becoming a demon, and since Castiel possessed the same ability, it made meeting up easy and interesting. The hut was perfect for them because not only did it prove to Castiel that the hunter was still inside of Dean, but it was in the middle of nowhere, allowing them to be as loud and destructive as they please. Obviously Dean didn't own the place but it wasn’t like he cared who’s stuff he was breaking or having sex on. Castiel on the other hand would go around like a good little angel, cleaning up after they had worn each other out. 

The counter top was harsh against the small of Dean’s back, but the small spike of pain just fuelled Dean’s arousal as his blunt nails scrapped down Cas’ back, marking the perfect skin ever so slightly. Their teeth clashed and their hands fumbled all over each other’s bodies in a rush to strip the other from their clothes. It was barely a minute gone before they had wrestled each other just down to their boxers, their chest heaving from the intensity of the lust in the air. You could have almost smelt the arousal in the air as both the men locked each other’s gazes, waiting in anticipation on who was going to pounce first. Naturally it was Dean before the lack of patience in which he once had, had decreased even more. They spun and this time Castiel was forced back against the counter top, grunting slightly on impact, Dean took full advantage at this and took the angel’s nipple in his mouth as he did so, flicking it into a hard nub with his tongue. The motion caused the Angel to gasp slightly, his blunt nails biting into the demon’s shoulders as the sinful mouth kept on the journey down south. Finally he came to the waist band of Cas’ boxer shorts and Dean couldn’t help but glance up at Castiel, his eyes displaying them haunted green orbs, and licking his lips before he yanked down the undergarments with his pearly white teeth. It was much a fluid movement that even Cas’ was left slightly dazed as he was forced to step out of his boxers, kicking them aside just in time for Dean to drag his tongue along the underside of the angel’s thick length.

Muffling his moan, Castiel couldn't help but tip his head back and let the demon go to work of his heavy erection. For a ‘straight ‘ man, Dean was damn good at going down on another man, his tongue knew exactly the right nerves to hit and them sinful lips knew exactly them to tighten and slack against the slightly intimidating length, causing an array of curses and moans to slip from the angel’s not so holy mouth. Dean’s hand slipped down to his own boxers, his own erection aching to be touched, however he was halted in his movements when Castiel bit out. “Don’t you dare.” In a breathless demand, it was obvious that if Dean kept on going how he was, the angel may well just lose his mind with the pleasure. Deciding to play along, Dean now focused his grip on the kitchen counter either side of Castiel’s body, his lips now travelling back up Cas’ body until their tongues were locked in a furious kiss once again.

In tasting his own arousal and the sweetness of Dean, the angel spun them again, only to break the kiss and spin Dean around, so he was now facing away from Cas. This was enough to even make the demon gasp as Castiel trailed his chapped lips down Dean’s back, getting lower until he was knelt when Dean previously was. Although he only used his hands to slide down Dean’s boxers, it was quicker and more efficient, anyway, it wouldn’t have had the same effect because Dean couldn’t see the lustful glint in Cas’ angelic blue orbs. The many encounters which the both men shared had proven very educational for Castiel, allowing him to discover the things he liked doing, and those he didn’t so much, it also gave him ideas to experiment with the things he did to Dean, testing which things could get the hunter to scream his name in pure ecstasy. 

His hot tongue worked fast and mercilessly as he rimmed Dean’s entrance, preparing him and teasing him. Castiel would plunge his tongue inside the demon just enough to make him wail and then withdraw again, spreading him wide with his hand. All Dean could do was take it, the slow torture of please, making him pant all over the cold marble top of counter side. His forehead dropped down onto the surface just as Cas’ slipping a finger inside the demon, making him whimper. The whimpers turned into a loud gasp, rumbling into a throaty moan and a second finger was added. Dean was being pushed to all edges of his own self control and he focused hard on not just coming on the spot, his erection almost painfully hard and leaking. It was a very cleaver move on the angel’s part, not letting Dean touch himself, it allowed him to keep the control and drive the demon a tiny bit inside with need of friction, leaving him pathetically rutting up against the smooth surface of the kitchen counter.

Both men were growing impatient with the lack of friction against each other so when Castiel was satisfied that Dean was ready enough, he stood, both of this hands splayed on the counter either side of Dean’s built body, and pushed him hefty erection into Dean, drawing a loud moan from both of them. Dean was already panting against the marble as he allowed his body to adjust to Cas’ side. He didn’t go bottom very often, but when he did, damn it was near mind blowing. “F-Fucking mo-move.” He spat out in a stammer, needing more. However the demand only caused the angel to chuckled against the hot skin of his back and with draw a little, waiting a beat before he slammed himself back into the demon, hitting Dean’s prostate straight on. If it wasn’t for sinking his teeth into his own arm, Dean would have screamed Castiel’s name there and then, but he wasn’t going to lose this one. He was going to keep his cool, outlasting the angel. 

On the other hand, Castiel had a much different plan in mind, his pace was almost punishing as the continuously pounded into Dean, hitting his prostate each and every time. They had done this long enough to find each other’s sweet spot almost instantly now, allowing who ever happened to be in control on that day, to drive the other insane with pleasure. As the pace continued, Dean’s moans grew louder until they were just muffled shouts of the angel’s name, half sobbing for him to grab his dick, which was leaking with spurts of pre-cum and was red raw with the abuse of not actually being touched. Castiel wasn’t in a much better state, his hair was slicked down to his forehead and his face was smushed up against Dean’s sticky shoulder, whimper small moans of the demons name. He obliged and let his hand slip down and curl around Dean’s rock hard length. The sudden contact made it jump and caused Dean to call out again because within only a few hard, calculated jerks from the angel, he was releasing his heavy load all over his own stomach and the kitchen side. 

With Dean’s sudden orgasm ripping through him, he tightened around Cas’ already throbbing length, causing Castiel to also cry out in a low moan, his back arching as he slammed up against Dean a few more times, enough to make him fall over the edge, spurting his hot load inside of the demon. The minutes seemed to drag into each other as they both fought for their breath, pressed against each other in a hot and sticky mess. It wasn’t often that they were able to bask in each other’s comfortable silence, not with all the conflict surrounding Dean and his new found demonness. It was nice to have something which reminded them both of the old days, just a little bit. Even if it was all about the sex and all about the thrill of possibly getting caught at some point. Deep down nothing had ever really changed, that small thread of humanity that Dean had still loved the angel and no matter how much he denied it, Castiel still loved Dean. After what seemed like hours Cas’ eased himself out of Dean and pulled himself away, cringing slightly as their bodies unstuck from each other. 

It never took them long to get cleaned up and dressed again, throwing each other glances as they got changed before they were once again in the situation of either saying good bye or having to come up with a lie about how they were already together when they arrived back at the bunker. It was easier to lie to Sam now that Dean was a demon, however Castiel was still terrible at doing so , which is why I let Dean talk as he made himself at home at Bunker’s main table, silently watching the brothers talk it out. This time around they thought it best that they just go their separate ways, so after a short goodbye and a knowing smile shared between the two of them, they both disappeared back to their separate destinations. Only for Castiel to be startled at whom he found waiting for him back in the motel room he had been renting out. Sam Winchester sat on the bed with his hands clasped together between his parted knees. As he heard the familiar flutter of wings his glanced up through his hair, amusement lining his lips slightly because he had caught the angel in a flush. “We need to talk about you and Dean.” He started, Castiel’s eyes widening slightly as he found himself slightly tongue tied.


End file.
